


Mórbido.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: —¡¿Y por eso me querías desfigurar la cara?!—¡Idia, tampoco es para tanto! Hay actrices que se han sometido a cirugías plásticas y no lloriquean.Todo empieza por una simple palabra.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 22





	Mórbido.

Hay una cuestión muy graciosa dentro de todo esto, en cómo Vil termina acariciando las mejillas de Idia con ansia y labios fruncidos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque hasta los gestos diminutos guardan motivos. 

El resume es una palabra: mórbido. Vil pensaba en cadáveres descompuestos llenos de gusanos, manzanas negras y arrugadas y un sitio web prohibido cuando escuchaba esa palabra: mórbido. 

Escuchaba, de pasado. Absolutamente todo en pasado. 

Ahora escucha otra cosa. 

Lo que sucede es que la Beauty Queen descubrió que mórbido no es en sí lo que su mente le hacia ver. La explicación viene en boca de Rook, el cazador y vicepresidente incomprendido de Pomefiore. 

—¿Mórbido? Ah, Roi des Poisons, ¿no es un gracioso dilema cómo nuestra lengua nos tiende trampas? Yo lo considero un...

—Rook, al punto —enfatiza Schöenheit, chequeando su manicura y deslizando la lima. 

Rook abre un poquito los ojos, pero no deja de sonreír al exclamar:

—Mórbido es una palabra para describir algo suave, Roi des Poisons.

Y eso es... Todo. En serio. Pero, para alguien tan detallista como Vil, es como una bofetada a su mundo, a todo lo que creía y no es que mórbido sea una expresión que utilice todos los días o se trate de su palabra favorita —esa es: yo, Vil Schöenheit—, mas sí existía otra imagen que proyectaba al atender esa palabra y es lo que hace que se sacuda hasta la cabeza.

Era Idia Shroud. 

Mórbido. Idia. Líder de Ignihyde. Tiene sentido, ¿no? 

De todos modos, ya no puede verlo así. Y bueno, quizás influye en gran medida el hecho de que ahora Idia es su novio y son la comidilla de la escuela. Los admiradores de Vil quieren saber el secreto de Idia, a qué Dios le imploró porque: ¿cómo dos polos opuestos terminan juntos y es posible que tal cosa ocurra entre Idia Shroud y Vil Schöenheit? Sin embargo, ese es otro largo cuento, y no de hadas. 

Retomando el punto inicial: por ello yacen de frente. El fuego de Shroud es intenso, pero no lo suficiente como para opacar el dorado de sus ojos. Vil lo observa tanto que se le va a caer la cara. 

—Vil-shi... ¿Qué... Qué es lo que h-haces...? —susurra.

—¿Aun me sigues llamando así aunque seamos novios? —recalca Schöenheit. 

Idia parpadea, quejándose porque, sí, efectivamente no se ha acostumbrado a ser novio del modelo que reboza de "likes" en MagiCam. A Vil le parece gracioso y adorable. En el fondo, claro. 

Tiene un plan y sospecha que se confirma una vez desliza las manos por el rostro de Idia, casi como si lo estuviese esculpiendo y tallando el hueso bajo su piel. Es lento, no tiene prisa pese a que se le congelen las yemas de los dedos. 

Abre los ojos.

—¡Cómo es posible que tengas una piel así! 

—¿... Así cómo?

Lo siguiente son maldiciones en nombre de todo el Olimpo porque Vil le aprieta los cachetes y se los estira como si fueran goma de mascar. 

—¡Dios...! ¡Son suaves! Incluso cuando tú... ¡Tienes terribles horarios nocturnos, no tienes rutina, tu piel está suave y fría! —Abandona la tortura del rostro de su novio, echándose para atrás.

—Uggggggggghhh... ¿Y eso qué...?

Idia se acaricia el rostro, le gustaría una enfermera como la de sus videojuegos en estos momentos.

Mientras, Schöenheit recuerda su conflicto inicial que, visto desde ahora, fue una reveranda...

—Es... Mórbida. 

Idia arquea una ceja. La forma en que se curvan sus labios no tiene gracia.

—¿Qué?

Vil niega, inhalando y exhalando como un monarca en desgracia. 

—Rook me dijo que, al parecer, mórbido también alude a una característica... Suave.

—¡¿Y por eso me querías desfigurar la cara?!

—¡Idia, tampoco es para tanto! Hay actrices que se han sometido a cirugías plásticas y no lloriquean. 

Ambos guardan silencio. Demasiado. Vil resopla, ojeando una esquina y con el cabello escondiendo el perfil de sus ojos. 

De acuerdo, lo que él creía mórbido no le va del todo bien a Idia. Es decir, es más como desaliñado, pero... Si dice "mórbido", puede referirse al tacto de su piel, o de cómo a veces le dan ganas de dar su brazo a torcer cuando lo ve tan ilusionado por llevarse la recompensa en una de sus partidas, aunque aquello traiga espantosas consecuencias para el cutis a largo plazo. 

Frunce el entrecejo, mas no en exceso porque sino tendrá arrugas. Su mano se acerca a la palma de Idia que permanece en el banco. 

Se tocan, se encuentran y es... Blando. Bonito. Idia se muestra interesado. 

—¿Hm...?

—Hay que trabajar en tu cuidado personal, así tu piel será más suave y brillante como un espejo. 

"Me. Estás. Jodiendo" replica Idia, porque el mundo de la belleza y perfección lleno de normies no es lo suyo. No, qué asco. Todos tan básicos, plásticos y de fábrica, quiere gritar de dolor. Sin embargo, no cree poder negarlo una vez la melena de Vil se corre y sus miradas chocan entre sí.

Traga grueso.

—... C-Como digas. 

¿Rutina de skincare para lograr una piel mórbida? ¡Aceptar!

**Author's Note:**

> Estos dos merecen algo mejor y más elaborado *llorar* PROMETO TERMINAR EL QUE TENÍA INICIALMENTE. Beauty Queen x Otaku is my favorite dynamic.


End file.
